tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Kitchen Boy
Kitchen Boy is a RED Scout Freak created by user Mamaluigithedonutgal. Origin "Kitchen Boy" started out as a young man who dreamed of fighting as a RED Soldier. He admired Soldiers' bravery, their ability to laugh in the face of death, and how they were able to cause chaos before finding themselves back in resupply. Unfortunately, he automatically became a Scout because of his size. Because Scouts are notorious for being annoying, "Kitchen Boy" was constantly ridiculed. His own teammates hated him simply because they assumed he would be a pain in the neck. But Kitchen Boy refused to give up. He marched to the RED Soldier recruiter and demanded he hire him as a Soldier. The RED Soldier simply laughed after seeing his figure, telling him he could never fit the class. However, after the young man didn't take "no" for an answer, the recruiter realized that, while the boy was scrawny, he had potential. In secret, he promised to help Kitchen Boy bulk up and train to become a proper Soldier. In return, Kitchen Boy would serve as the RED team's kitchen boy. After all, none of the other mercenaries knew how to cook or clean. Kitchen Boy quickly adapted to this new change, the prospect of eventually becoming a Soldier motivating him to do his best. Everyone loved his warm and delicious meals, and they kept coming back for seconds or thirds. The RED team's home base was kept so clean that it literally shined. The BLU team had never seen a better-fed RED mercenary, or a better-kept base, in all their life. Although he tried his best to hide it, he gradually developed an ego after getting any sort of respect from RED for the first time. Appearance Kitchen Boy appears to be a RED Scout with no pack, and wearing a Stainless Pot instead of the default hat and headset. He usually carries a broom or a frying pan. Personality and Behavior Kitchen Boy is, unlike most Scouts, shy and humble (for the most part). He puts his job before everything else, and tends to ignore others as a result. The only way to anger him is to insult his cooking, though this is not recommended because he will violently strike down the offender in any way he can before returning to his usual self. Kitchen Boy wishes, above all else, to be able to battle alongside the other mercenaries as a Soldier. However, deep down, he knows he just isn't cut out for the job. Abilities and Strengths *Kitchen Boy has a modified Beggar's Bazooka that allows him to combine different food items to form edible ammunition that, when eaten, has cartoonish effects (for example, a Sandvich that is incredibly spicy and causes the unfortunate that eats it to literally burst into flames). *While he will use anything he has on hand, Kitchen Boy's main weapon of choice (aside from his Beggar's Bazooka) is his frying pan. *Kitchen Boy is immensely strong for his size, capable of pinning a Heavy. * Kitchen Boy cannot be hurt by fire or fire-based attacks. Faults and Weaknesses *While perfectly capable of defending himself, Kitchen Boy will let others knock him around without even lifting a finger, provided his attacker doesn't insult his cooking. *Kitchen Boy is slow by mercenary standards, especially so in cold temperatures. Trivia *Kitchen Boy was originally going to be a Soldier/Scout hybrid, but the idea was dropped after his creator learned about two pre-existing Freaks (Scoldier and Sergeant Chucklenuts) that shared the same concept. His Stainless Pot, dream to become a Soldier, and signature weapon call back to this stage of development. *Kitchen Boy's rocket launcher comes from a message sent to his creator by a user on Youtube, who suggested Kitchen Boy was given a series of food-themed rocket launchers, among other abilities. Category:Near-normal Category:Friendly Category:Mighty Glaciers Category:Scouts Category:RED Team Category:Freaks made by Mamaluigithedonutgal Category:True Neutral Beings Category:Superhumans Category:Gunners